dragonblock_c_official_serverfandomcom-20200215-history
Spawn
Spawn, also known as Kami's lookout, /spawn, or kami's, is the server's main spawn point players get the acess to after getting a prefix and completing The Tutorial. Spawn has various npcs, which the player can interract with in order to be teleported somewhere or gain something of use. A player can go to spawn using the command /spawn. and there are three warps in total located in spawn, being /spawn, /warp bgt, and /warp simu. Below it is Korin's lookout. Tutor NPCs 'Kami' Kami is located in spawn, and is one of the main NPC instructors for players,though he's more willing to help good players. Kami can teach players various skills, but does not posess any learnable ki attacks. Kami also is the giver of the T-shirt type of weight. Kami is also the only way for players to undergo a full reset or for saiyan players to cut their tails permanently, as well as forcing it to regrow. The following are the skills Kami can teach the player: Jump C: M:10 per level Fly: C: M:10 per level Potential Unlock: C M:10 per level Endurance: C: M:15 per level Meditation: C: M:5 per level Ki sense: C: M: 50 per level 'Piccolo' Piccolo is located inside the white building, right besides the entrance to the The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he is a NPC instructor for good players, as well as the giver of the Cape type of weight. Piccolo teaches players various skills, as well as ki attacks. The followowing are the skills Piccolo can teach the player: Fly: C: M:10 per level Potential Unlock: C M:10 per level Meditation: C: M:5 per level Ki sense: C: M: 50 per level Ki protection: C:125000 M: 200 per level Ki fist: C:160000 M:150 per level The following are the ki attacks Piccolo can teach the player: Ki blast: C: 135 T:Blast Destructo Disk: C:819 T:Disk Makankosappo: C: 1237 T:Spiral Masenko: C:684 T:Wave 'Vegeta' Vegeta is located in the shopping section of spawn, alongside Trunks. Vegeta is a good player NPC tutor that can teach players skills, as well as his exclusive ki attacks. The following are the skills Vegeta can teach a player:' Dash: C: M:10 per level Potential Unlock: C M:10 per level Endurance: C: M:15 per level The following are the ki attacks Vegeta can teach a player: Ki blast: C: 135 T:Blast Big Bang Attack: C: 1494 T:Blast Final Flash: C:1008 T:Wave Galick Gun: C:684 T:Wave Power Ball: C:243 T:Special 'Trunks' Trunks is located in the shopping section of spawn, alongside Vegeta. Trunks is a good player NPC tutor that can teach players skills, as well as ki attacks. The following are the skills Trunks can teach a player: Fly: C: M:10 per level Defense Penetration: C: M:80 per level Ki fist: C:160000 M:150 per level The following are the ki attacks Trunks can teach a player: Kamehameha: C:684 T:Wave Ki blast: C: 135 T:Blast Burning Attack: C:1494 T:Blast NPCs 'Yore Guide and Steve (Saga reset) Yore guide is a NPC that gives starting information of the server to a player, it is highly recommended to talk with him when you start your game. Steve is a NPC that allows players to reset their DBC Saga if need be. '''Gowther Gowther is a NPC which will warp you to the 2 daikion fights if you obtain the items needed to go there(Daikion stone for base daikion, Daikion Scroll for Super Daikion), which can be found in /warp pygmy. 'Popo' Popo is a quest giver NPC that gives the player 2 quests in which the player has to find 5 of Popo's stones to increase their alignment, these stones can be found below the lookout. 'Dende' Dende is a quest giver NPC that gives the player a quest which is able to heal the player. 'Trunks (Future Trunks saga)' Trunks is a saga starting NPC that allows the player to undergo the Future Trunks saga every MC week. 'The Negative Crystal' (The following contains spoilers for the Unknown fight of the server) The Negative Crystal can only be interracted upon once the player completes End Saga by defeating Flarbo, interracting with it will warp the player to the area with Unknown in it. The Negative Crystal can be encountered at the very back of the lookout. Other locations 'Big Green Threads' Big Green Threads is a large, 3 floored structure in which players can buy clothing with various prices, the building is separated into various floors, each dedicated to a specific alignment (good, evil, other). This area has a warp for quick access, being /warp bgt. Big Green Threads is owned by Piccolo. 'Weapon and Enchant Shop' The Weapon and Enchant shop is a small floating structure in which players can buy various basic weaponry, as well as an enchant shop below the water. 'Shops' ' '''The shops are two massive structures which posess various items for sale, such as a large amount of blocks, scouters, items, weapons, armor, crowns, and more. The second item shop has the location for /warp Simu. 'The Arcade (/warp Simu) ' '''In the arcade, players can find Simu, which will warp them from there to the simulation world, where the player can go through various of the server's sagas. 'Trivia *Although Spawn is considered the main spawn of the server, it is not the place where players first spawn, that is now The Tutorial. *This is the 4th version of the server's spawn, and the 2nd version located in Kami's lookout. *Spawn is the place with the most warps inside of it. *Spawn contains the most tutor NPCs in the entire server. *The names of each of the arcade games (with the exception of "Santa Claus rampage!" and "Dag-key kong") is named after a former staff member. *Inside of the weapons shop, players can find a small bird NPC, whom is a reference to an infamous player, pixe3 and his most well known phrase "I am sowrod." *Spawn's expansions were built by Glace, Lucid, and LadyBubblez. *The large shenron structure around spawn was built by LadyBubblez. *The name "Big Green Threads" comes from a memorable scene from a Team Four Star episode. *Big Green Threads is the reason Piccolo had the budget to build /warp rocky. *The names "Jonathan" and "Erina" are a reference to the names of characters from another largely popular anime, named JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *The new Spawn was the very first build of the latest map reset. *Spawn actually has two kami npcs, though the second one is hidden and was placed to keep the large area a safe zone.